grown ups
by shirocchin
Summary: Dororo tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis cantik, dan Hyakkimaru tak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang berisik.


**DORORO © Osamu Tezuka**

**Hyakkimaru x Dororo**

"_Aniki_!" Dororo melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi gembira ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan lambat dan tertinggal di belakangnya. Gadis itu melompat-lompat penuh semangat, dengan sepasang mata bulat bersinar dan pipi berseri-seri. Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Hyakkimaru.

Setelah perjalanan jauh melewati hutan dan lembah, akhirnya keduanya sampai di sebuah desa yang terletak di antara dua pegunungan. Letak desa itu agak tersembunyi dan dari kejauhan terlihat atap rumah penduduk yang berderet rapi. Hamparan padi keemasan berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Dororo senang bukan main.

"Dororo, perhatikan langkahmu." Hyakkimaru kini berhasil menyusul Dororo. Gadis itu meringis, menarik pergelangan tangan Hyakkimaru, mengajaknya berlari menuruni bukit.

"Dororo!" Hyakkimaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti gadis yang kini telah beranjak remaja. Sejak tadi Hyakkimaru mendengar bunyi perut keroncongan milik Dororo. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba berbagai makanan yang tersedia di desa. Tapi sebelum itu mereka harus mencari penginapan. Setelah menghitung sisa uang dalam dompet kain lusuh milik Dororo, uang mereka hanya cukup untuk menginap dua sampai tiga malam. Tidak masalah, toh mereka tak perlu tinggal berlama-lama karena harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa berikutnya. Pekerjaan mengusir ayakashi dan iblis jejadian memang menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi risikonya terlalu besar—apalagi bagi Dororo yang hanya menguasai jurus melempar batu dan tak sekali dua kali menyeret dirinya pada mara bahaya. Anak itu terlalu nekat.

Hyakkimaru memilih sebuah penginapan sederhana yang dikelola oleh seorang wanita tua berwajah kecil dan keriput. Punggungnya bungkuk, kerutan di bawah matanya terlihat jelas dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya yang putih disanggul tinggi, sebuah jepit bunga sakura mengilap di antara cahaya lilin. Hyakkimaru hanya memesan satu kamar, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, jadi kalian pasangan suami istri ya? Istri Tuan cantik sekali, sepertinya masih sangat muda ya? Kalian pasangan muda yang serasi." Nenek pemilik penginapan terkikik menggoda. Hyakkimaru bertampang datar sementara Dororo yang sejak tadi memerhatikan segala jenis ornamen dinding menoleh ke arah sang nenek dengan wajah memerah.

"Dororo cuma teman. T-e-m-a-n. Kami berpetualang bersama." Hyakkimaru memberi penjelasan membuat sang nenek terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kalian suami istri. Ehehe, maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sopan. Ini kuncinya. Maaf hanya ada satu futon." Nenek itu tersenyum misterius, membuat kerutan di wajahnya semakin jelas.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku dan _Aniki_ sudah terbiasa tidur bersama. Ya kan, _aniki_?" Dororo segera menarik Hyakkimaru meninggalkan sang nenek.

Sang nenek terlihat _shock_ padahal Dororo memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tidur bersama dalam artian tidur yang sesungguhnya, bukan _tidur yang lain_.

"Dororo, aku mau mandi dulu." Hyakkimaru beranjak dari posisinya membuat Dororo yang sedang menyisir rambut terkejut.

"Aniki! Aku ikut!"

Bagi Hyakkimaru, mandi bersama Dororo sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Biasanya mereka membersihkan diri di sungai jernih yang kebetulan dilewati saat menjelajah. Saat itu, Dororo yang masih bocah sama sekali tidak malu mandi bersama Hyakkimaru. Memang, pemuda itu pernah memandangi punggungnya namun raut wajahnya tetap datar seolah-olah tak tertarik dengan apapun. Terkadang Dororo tenggelam dalam pikirannya, apa Hyakkimaru pernah menyukai seseorang? Dororo mencoba mengingat beberapa gadis yang pernah mereka temui saat memusnahkan iblis. Mio mungkin satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Hyakkimaru tertarik. Dororo mengusap air matanya yang nyaris jatuh mengingat gadis baik hati dan anak-anak yatim yang pernah membantu mereka telah tiada.

"Dororo menangis. Dororo sedang sedih." Hyakkimaru bertelanjang dada. Dororo duduk bersandar di kolam air air panas yang tersusun atas bebatuan di samping Hyakkimaru dalam kondisi yang sama.

"E-eh, b-bukan apa-apa kok, aniki. Hehe. Aniki, aku ingin nasi kepal untuk makan malam nanti." Dororo mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Minta saja pada nenek tadi." Hyakkimaru membasuh wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lumayan panjang diikat tinggi agar tak terkena cipratan air.

"Hm, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan bilang padanya nanti." Dororo kembali bersemangat. Gelung rambutnya bergoyang lucu.

Hyakkimaru masih belum mendapat penglihatannya. Tapi, ia bisa melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh Dororo setelah sekian tahun bersamanya. Rambut Dororo kini tumbuh semakin panjang, kadang gadis itu membiarkannya terurai dan saat ia berlari, angin padang rumput mempermainkannya.

"Dororo sekarang punya dada."

"..."

"Dororo sudah tumbuh dewasa."

"A-A-Anikiiiii? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Dororo langsung menciptakan jarak menjauhi Hyakkimaru yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat, namun bentuk tubuh Dororo samar-samar berupa kumpulan titik-titik.

"Dulu Dororo kecil dan kerempeng. Seperti anak laki-laki." Hyakkimaru melanjutkan seolah tidak peduli dengan pekikan sang gadis.

"Aniki mesum! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada aniki tapi aku—aku malu saat aniki mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Dororo menyiram wajah Hyakkimaru dengan air hangat. Pemuda itu tidak menghindar, justru tersenyum samar. Dororo mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak wajar. Apa yang aniki pikirkan? Hyakkimaru memang selalu mengatakan apa saja yang ada di dalam pikirannya tanpa melihat situasi. Jika Hyakkimaru tertarik pada sesuatu, ia akan terus mencari tahu untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Hyakkimaru pernah membelai pipi seorang gadis yang ditemui di pasar membuat Dororo menjerit. Ada sifat Hyakkimaru yang kadang tak dimengerti Dororo. Tapi, seaneh apapun, aniki tetaplah aniki.

Hyakkimaru ingin penglihatannya lekas kembali. Sehingga ia bisa menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri isi semesta, terutama wajah gadis yang kini menjaga jarak dengannya. Hyakkimaru merasakan debaran aneh, sensasi hangat dan nyaman menjalari tubuhnya. Mungkin efek air pemandian, atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain. Yang jelas, Hyakkimaru tak bicara untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terasa begitu aneh dan canggung, apalagi setelah Hyakkimaru mengatakan hal yang membuat kuping dan wajah Dororo memerah.

"Aku ingin melihat Dororo." Tiba-tiba Hyakkimaru bersuara, memecah kesunyian.

"Mou, bukankah aniki bisa merasakan kehadiranku? Aniki bahkan bisa melihat jiwaku."

"Tidak cukup. Aku ingin lihat wajah Dororo." Hyakkimaru bersikeras.

"T-tidak ada yang menarik dengan wajahku, aniki. Hari ini aniki aneh sekali. Apa aniki lapar? Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan minta makan malam."

Dororo berdiri, membuat air terciprat dan bergelombang. Hyakkimaru menahan pergelangan mungil Dororo sementara pemuda itu ikut berdiri. Alasan mengapa Dororo tidak keberatan mandi bersama Hyakkimaru adalah karena pemuda itu tak bisa melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang. Setelah Hyakkimaru mendapatkan matanya kembali, Dororo akan menghentikan kebiasaan tersebut demi menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Dororo cantik."

"Hee?"

"Cantik."

Dororo terperanjat, kemudian tertawa-tawa. "Aniki, kau belajar kata baru lagi, ya?"

Hyakkimaru tak menjawab, menggandeng tangan gadis itu keluar dari kolam pemandian. Berani bersumpah, Dororo melihat daun telinga Hyakkimaru memerah. Pertanda apakah ini?

_**END**_

**Author's note** : _hehee aku juga suka banget sama pair ini xoxo soalnya lucu dan sedih pas anime dororo udah tamat aaa gak bisa lagi liat keseruan dan coretkemasoancoret hyakkimaru dkk huhu. Makasih udah mau mampir xoxo._


End file.
